Happy 200th Supernatural Shuffle Challenge
by deathraptor22
Summary: In honor of tonight's 200th episode I did the Ipod Shuffle Challenge. The result was some brotherly fluff, angst, musings, a little Destiel,a kind of Megstiel, and something else. Minor spoilers for 9 and 10.


**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Supernatural **_** or any of these songs. **

**A/N: In honor of **_**Supernatural's **_** 200th episode, and the fact that it is being described as 'musical-ish' I'm doing the IPod Shuffle Challenge for the fandom. The rules of the IPod Shuffle Challenge are simple: Put your IPod or whatever media device you have on shuffle, and let the creativity flow. You stop writing when the song is over and move on to the next song, until you have 10. Kind of like musical chairs for fan fiction writers! And I have a rather eclectic playlist so let's see what we get... **

1. Angel of The Morning-Juice Newton

Dean was familiar with the type of the girl he was heading out of the bar with. She was lonely, he could tell, and had been lonely for some time. She just wanted someone to love her, to make love to her, to caressed her cheek, to call her angel, even if they didn't mean it, and to Hell with the consequences. And honestly, if he was honest with himself he was familiar with that feeling. Which made him the perfect person to pretend to love her, to call her angel.

2.I've Got To Get A Message To You- Bee Gees

Castiel knew he was dying. He wasn't going to try to stop it, but there were a few things he had to get done first. First, help his siblings get their act together. That was about done. Second, make apologies to everyone he ever wronged. Well, he had done that a couple of times over. Except for the people he had killed. Maybe this was justice for them. He did it to them, now it's his turn to die.

-Savage Garden

Belief can be a funny thing. Especially when it came to the people who believed it. Sam prayed on a daily basis, and all of Haven believed he was public enemy number one. Dean couldn't believe, even when the proof that there must be _some _higher power was right in front of him. Castiel had faith in God, even when God had let him down for the umpteenth time. And even thought they all may disagree on big belief things the smaller things they believed in that they all agreed on: Family, standing up for what's right even when the entire world is against you, and sticking together no matter what.

On My Wayward Son-Kansas (A/N:I'm not kidding, it really did come on while I was doing this)

Neither Sam or Dean could figure out how they had got this far. They had both been to Hell and back (literally), taken down they lost count of how many monsters over the years, lost their family, and everyone they ever met just about, started the apocalypse, stopped the apocalypse, been betrayed by their friends and by each other, tangled with people eating leviathans, psycho fallen angels in droves and nearly lost Dean to the Mark of Cain and still might. But then, maybe having a mission was how they kept doing it. How they kept getting up in the morning instead of becoming a quivering pile on the floor. Maybe that's how they managed to keep fighting. Because after all, the Winchesters would always work best with their back to the wall, and a brother at their side.

' Heaven-Tracy Byrd

Having no other partner Dean had took Castiel on the dance floor, and was surprised to find the little angel was really quite good. And he was noticing other things as well. Like how Cas managed to make the same stupid out-fit work, and Hell, he was vision in tan. And how did he get those eyes so blue? Dean was holding Heaven in his arms, and was enjoying every minute of it.

Queen-The Rubinos

Sam let out a sigh as he stepped through the arcade door. He had only left Dean alone for five minutes! He swore he had did a grown man get into what looked like a very intense foosball game, with a couple of kids who were a decade his junior at least, and were beating him. Then Dean invited to join in, saying he needed a partner. They won the next four games.

My Friends Say-Luke Bryan

Dean let a out a groan as he woke up. Wait, when did they get back to the bunker? Better yet, _how_ did they get back to the bunker? He went outside and saw the Impala missing. Frantic, he rushed back in, found Sam who for some reason was on his stomach in the kitchen wearing a DUNCE cap, and woke him up. Then they went back to the bar, where, thankfully baby was still in the parking lot, and the bar tender gave Dean the keys back, but did they even want to know why she kept trying to surpess laughter?

8. Is This Love-Survivor

Castiel didn't know a lot of about love but he had heard plenty. Stories of lives touched with pure emotion, faithful through thick and thin, until death. He liked the idea of it but he had no idea how to get there. Maybe that's how he wound up losing his virginity to a reaper who later tortured him and tried to kill him. But lately something had been happening when he looked at Dean. His heart accelerated whenever Dean was around and he wanted the hunter to think well of him, even more so than usual. And he couldn't stop thinking about him, Dean's name reverted through his mind. Could this be that what love was?

Don't Be A Hero-Paper Lace

Dean Winchester had a tendency to put with life on the line. Well, Sam and the others did too, but Dean-it was like he wanted to die sometimes. ( Well, he had at some points, but that's another matter.) It wasn't that he was trying to be some kind of hero, in fact, if you were to ask him, he would deny it thoroughly. He guessed that, if somebody had to do it, do the crazy, dangerous thing that was probably gonna get their fool selves killed, he'd rather it be him than anyone else.

10. How Can We Be Lover-Michael Bolton

In hindsight, Castiel thought, it was probably a good idea things hadn't worked out with Meg. Her dying was unfortunate, and he was sad about that, devastated even, but in all likelihood they wouldn't have made a good couple. Sure there was a sparked there, but he was angel and she was a demon. There's no way they would have gotten along long term, and if they couldn't even be friends, so were they suppose to be lovers? They'd probably kill each other within a year in some lover's quarrel. Now with Dean other hand...


End file.
